An optical disc system which records and reproduces digital audio signals to and from a magneto-optical disc with a diameter of 64 mm which is enclosed in a cartridge has been developed. In this optical disc system, with sound compression technologies, the amount of original digital audio signals is compressed to around 1/5 times thereof and recorded. Thus, using a small disc with a diameter of 64 mm, audio signals can be recorded and reproduced thereto and therefrom for around 74 minutes long with high sound quality.
In the optical disc system, when data is recorded, compressed input digital audio data is temporarily stored in a buffer memory (RAM). When a certain amount of data is stored in the memory, data is read from the memory and recorded on a disc with the magnetic field modulating method.
When data is reproduced, data reproduced from the disc is stored in a buffer memory. Then the amount of data which is required for expansion is read from the buffer memory at a constant rate, expanded and outputted. When the buffer memory becomes full with data, reproduction of data from the disc is stopped. During this time, data reading from the buffer memory is continued. Thus, even when a pickup undergoes track jump due to disturbance or the like during data reproduction from the disc, data stored in the memory can be continuously read, so that sound jump of expanded audio data can be prevented.
According to the optical disc system, by performing recording and reproduction using buffer memories as mentioned above, continuous audio data can be recorded in the physically discontinuous position on a disc. Moreover, data recording in the physically discontinuous position on a disc can be reproduced as continuous audio data.
Positions of data recorded on the disc are managed with a TOC (Table of Contents) provided on the inner circumference side of the disc. Non-record areas on the disc are also managed with the TOC.
On the other hand, at present, magnetic tapes are mainly used as media on which a user can record music programs. When a user performs recording on a magnetic tape, the user usually starts recording from the position of the magnetic tape with which a magnetic head is in contact at this point. Therefore, there is a fear that data already recorded is erroneously erased. When recording has been performed without erasing data already recorded, the beginning portion of the non-record area must be searched in advance. However, since it takes a certain time to search the beginning portion, when the user wants to start recording immediately, for example, in recording of a meeting, air check for a radio broadcasting, or the like, input information during the search of the beginning portion of the non-record areas cannot be recorded and it is dropped. Particularly, there has been no way to accomplish the desire that while a music program is reproduced, the user can record other informations immediately without erasing the music program.
It is an object of the invention to provide a recording and/or reproduction apparatus capable of recording new data without erasing data already recorded.
It is another object of the invention to provide a recording and/or reproduction apparatus which improves the operability in recording new data without erasing data already recorded.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a recording and/or reproduction apparatus capable of recording new data continuously after data previously recorded.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a disc recording and/or reproduction apparatus capable of recording new data continuously after data being reproduced.